o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Starship Enhancements
Most of the time, when encountered or purchased, starships come in singular, set designs. One starship type will have the same weapons, armor and systems that another starship of the same type would have. Enhancements are ways for captains to enhance their ship and give them an additional edge. Starship Enhancements are expensive, can take time to complete and can only be found at ship yards (officially). Costs The cost of an enhancement is based on the starship's size. To find the cost, use the table below to find the proper multiplier and use that against the base cost of the enhancement. Stealth Enhancements Sensor Jammer: ''' When these devices are activated, they interfere with all radar in the area and with specific enemy scans. The ship also gains a 20% concealment again all homing and guided missiles as certain guidance systems sometimes fail when sensor jammers are activated. [ '''Base Cost: 5500 ] Stealth Screen: The stealth screen is a sophisticated electromagnetic transceiver capable of detecting incoming electromagnetic energy from radars and other sensor devices. When it detects such energy, it responds by generating an electromagnetic interference pattern. In addition, it monitors the ship's own EM emissions and cloaks them in a similar manner. This makes locating the ship on radar and scanning the ship once found very difficult. Additionally, a deployed mine and homing missiles have a 50% chance of not detecting the screened ship and failing. Stealth screens can be activated manually or set to go off automatically if a hostile scan is detected. [ Base Cost: 9000 ] Borg Signal Defense: This is a fairly new device that, when a Borg ship comes within sensor range, activates and produces a standard Borg assimiliation frequency. This tricks the Borg ship into believing that the vessel is already in the process of being assimiliated and will ignore the vessel. This is not always successful. [ Base Cost: 10000 ] ' Cloaking Device': A form of stealth technology that uses selective bending of light (and other forms of energy) to render a starship or other object completely invisible to the electromagnetic spectrum and most sensors. A ship becomes uncloaked when it fires any weapon and must wait one round after firing to activate the device again. A cloaking device and ship shields can not be activated at the same time. [ Base Cost: 15000 ] Advanced Cloaking Device: An advanced variant of the cloaking device listed above. The advanced cloaking device allows a starship to fire weapons while cloaked, but doing so reveals the ship on sensors allowing for the enemy to find fire solutions to compensate. A cloaking device and ship shields can not be activated at the same time. [ Base Cost: 25000 ] Holographic Projector: This device projects a programmed hologram to the external of a starship, concealing what it actually is. Enemy sensors will read the hologram as whatever it is suppose to be - though if they are scanning specifically for holograms, there is a chance they'll will realize the trick. Shields can be used while a holographic projector is activated, but it will produce more energy readings and make the ship more likely to be discovered. It takes one hour to program a simple external hologram (more complicated disguises will take longer), but they can be activated almost instantly. [ Base Cost: 40000 ] Interphase Cloaking Device: This cloaking device can operate in two seperate modes: stealth and phase. In stealth mode, the cloak functions in a manner similar to that of the standard cloaking device. Phase mode, however, allows a ship to both cloak and conduct a phase shift to pass through solid matter. The phase cloak will allow a starship to "hide" within solid matter - be it an asteroid, moon, or other dead planetoid. However, the phase cloak technology has certain risks: A vessel under "phase" can only remain immersed within external matter for a maximum of one hour before the phase becomes unstable (and potentially destroy the ship). In a vaccuum, however, the phase can be maintained for much longer, allowing it to avoid adaptive sensor sweeps that might conceivably lock onto the resonance frequency of a standard cloak. But with the exception of those circumstances, it is far more energy efficient to use the system in "stealth" mode rather than "phase" mode. [ Base Cost: 50000 ] Defensive Enhancements Chaff Launcher: This device is attached either the hull of a ship or takes up the function of one of the ship's airlocks. When utilized, it releases a cloud of millions of tiny metal strips or particles. This detritus interferes with sensors and missiles. Enemy sensors immediately lose their lock on the ship, and missiles that pass through the field have a 75% chance of failing. [ Base Cos't: 5000 ] ' Point-Defense System: A Point-Defense system adds a small turret that can be extended from a set location on the hull of a ship. This turret locks on to enemy missiles or even fighters, and attempts to destroy them if they get too close to the ship (500 meter range). The turret has a 20% chance of destroying any incoming missile. It can also make attacks on nearby enemy fighters (2d8 Shield Damage, 3d10 Hull Damage). Point-Defense turrets can be linked to others on the ship to increase their effiency. Point-Defense turrents can not be used manually, will not fire upon mines and can not score critical hits. Small-sized starships can not have point-defense systems. [ Base Cost: 8000 ] Interior Defense System: An interior defense system is a set of security measures that can be placed throughout a ship or simply in key areas to prevent easy capture of a ship. These include independentally-powered force field arrays, defense turrets, enhanced sensor arrays, hostile communication scramblers and other types of deterents. [ Base Cost: 10000 (throughout ship), Key Area Cost: 6000 (no multiplier required) ] Secured System 1: Secured systems prevent hackers and other unwanted vistors from tapping into a ship's computers (or other essential systems). It adds encoded passwords, enhanced firewalls and alerts to warn the Bridge Security officer of unwanted access. Secured Systems can added more than once to a ship, each time making it more difficult for intruders to tap into key systems. [ Base Cost: 7000 (throughout ship), Key System Cost: 3000 (no multiplier required) ] Displacer: This device taps into the ship's transporter capabilities, and randomly shifts the ship several dozen meters back and forth, making it very difficult to get a successful lock on it. All attacks against a ship with an active Displacer suffer a 30% miss rate. While a Displacer is activated, the ship loses all transporter room function. Small fighters that do not have transporters can still utilize this technology through modification of the shields - when the Displacer is activated, fighter suffers a 50% loss in shield strength. [ Base Cost: 12000 ] EMP Point-Defense System: This system operates in the same way as the basic Point-Defense system, however rather than firing ballistic ammo, it shoots an EMP beam to fry the internals of incoming missiles and rendering them useless. The EMP Point-Defense turret has a 40% chance of destroying incoming missiles. It can still attack enemy fighters (4d10 Shield Damage, 2d8 Hull Damage). Point-Defense turrets can be linked to others on the ship to increase their effiency. Point-Defense turrents can not be used manually, will not fire upon mines and can not score critical hits. Small-sized starships can not have point-defense systems. [ Base Cost: 15000] Enhanced Hull Plating: This process strengthens the entire hull of the ship, making it less suspecticle to breaches and internal damage. This reduces hull damage that the ship takes by 20% and makes internal damage to systems much less likely. [' Base Cost': 20000 ] ' Ablative Armor Generator': This device comes in a set and are installed on the exterior of a ship's hull. When the generator is activated, ablative armor plates are extended both physically and through use the ship's transporter technology. It takes 30 seconds to fully extended the armor. Once full engaged, hull damage that the ship takes is reduced by 50% and the ship gains Damage Resistance 20 vs all energy weapons. The armor also prevents hostile ships from scanning the interior of the vessel, even if shields are down (this also prevents hostile transport to the ship). Faster-than-light drives can not be used while the Ablative Armor is engaged. It takes 30 seconds to fully retract the armor. [ Base Cost: 55000 ] Offensive Enhancements Category:Starship Rules Category:Starship Equipment Category:Starship Enhancement Category:Starship